Summer Incident
by Elliebobs2311
Summary: Something happened before Annie went to Washington and now she has nothing else to do
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Community but I do own this story

She walked into her new apartment and put the bags by the door. She sighed shutting the door behind her and picked up a single object from one of the bags then walked into the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror seeing her pale baggy-eyed face in front of her. She opened the box then read the instructions on it

4 minutes later she sat on the toilet waiting for the ticking to stop then finally there was a buzz and she stood up rubbing her tired eyes and looking down

The weight on her shoulders suddenly became heavier as she picked up the object looking at it in shock

"I'm pregnant" she whispered to herself

 ** _1 month earlier_**

Annie walked out of the elevator and went down the hallway to the apartment door. She looked at it for a moment then finally knocked on the door. She heard the footsteps coming nearer and the door opened revealing Jeff

"Hey Annie, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked in surprised

"Um, I am leaving tomorrow and I wanted to talk to you" Annie said as twiddled her thumbs nervously

"Um sure, come in" Jeff said and widened the door letting Annie in. She walked in and sat on one of the sofas with Jeff shutting the door and sitting next to her

"Do you need a drink or anything?" Jeff asked

"No, I am alright. I just need to talk" Annie said then sighed

"OK, what do you want to talk to me about?" Jeff asked

"That…kiss" Annie said causing Jeff to sigh

"I thought you would come here and talk to me about it" Jeff said causing Annie to laugh slightly and look at Jeff

"Um, when I said to you that you should have kissed me and I would only regret this for a week. I was wrong" Annie explained

"Wrong about what?" Jeff asked

"I regret that you didn't do it sooner" Annie said with Jeff slowly smiling

"Me too" Jeff agreed. There was silence again and Jeff leant in and kissed Annie with her kissing back. He put his hand on the back of Annie neck and Annie moved forward "Do you want to take this further?"

"Yes" Annie said then kissed Jeff again slowly moving to his lap

The next morning Annie opened her eyes where she saw Jeff sleeping soundly next to her. His arm was around her waist and her head was on Jeff's chest. She smiled but her smile was slowly lost as she realised it was the morning and the day she was leaving for Washington

She slowly and quietly took Jeff's hand and kissed it before unwrapping his hand from her body and moving out of the bed. She picked up her clothes and put on her underwear

"Hey" Annie turned around as she put on her trousers where she saw Jeff sitting up and putting his hand through his hair

"Hey, I didn't want to wake you" Annie said and saw on the bed putting on her top

"It's OK" Jeff said

"So that happened" Annie said with Jeff chuckling

"Yeah" Jeff responded sitting up

"What is going to happen next?" Annie asked

"You are going to Washington for the summer but we should talk about what happens after the summer" Jeff said

"Yeah we should" Annie said with a small nod. Jeff took her hand and she turned back to her

"Annie, you have no idea how much this is new to me. 6 years ago I created a study group to sleep with someone and now I am waiting for an entire summer for someone" Jeff said causing Annie to smile brighter and lean in and kiss him with Jeff quickly kissing back

"Um, I have to go and sort out my stuff" Annie said as the two separated

"Why don't I take you to the airport" Jeff suggested

"You will have to take Abed as well. He is travelling the same time as me" Annie said and stood up

"OK. I will come in an hour" Jeff said with Annie picking up her bag and standing up

"Ok" Annie said then left the bathroom and the apartment. When she closed the apartment door she leant against the door with a smile

 ** _Present_**

Annie rushed into the living room and picked up her bag taking out of phone. She dropped her bag and quickly rung the only person she knew would help

"Hello" she heard the female voice on the other side of the phone

"Britta, I need your help. Something has happened" Annie said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks

Hope you enjoyed this story. I will be updating either today or tonight


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Community but I do own this story

"Annie, what has happened?" Britta asked in concern sitting on her bed. She had answered the phone where she heard a crying Annie on the other end

"I am pregnant" Annie said through the tears

"What, how, who, when" Britta said in shock

"I slept with someone before I left Greendale" Annie said

"Who?" Britta asked

"Can I explain later. I just need my friend" Annie said "I will pay for your flight"

"Ok, I will be there as soon as I can. Just stay there" Britta said. She then quickly hung up the phone and rushed into her room grabbing a duffel bag and chucking clothes and other stuff inside. Annie was pregnant, she was pregnant

"Hey Britta"

"Shit" she said to herself as she heard footsteps come closer. She put the covers over duffle bag and walked out her bedroom where she saw Jeff stood waiting "Hey, what's up"

"What's up. What are you a 90's gangster?" Jeff said with a small chuckle

"Yeah" Britta said giving a fake laugh "So what do you want?"

"Well, I have been talking to Annie over the summer but since Friday she hasn't been texting me back or answering my calls. Has she been doing the same with you?" Jeff asked

"Jeff Winger, are you pining over a girl" Britta said sitting down

"No, it's just… ok, don't tell anyone" Jeff said as he moved closer "Me and Annie slept together before she left for Washington"

"Wh..a..t" Britta stuttered in shock. Jeff and Annie had slept together, Annie was the man who got her pregnant

"Yeah, well we kissed in the study room before and she came to me. I really like her Britta, like no one else. No offence" Jeff said then smiled while Britta still looked on shocked "Britta, are you alright?"

"Um yeah, it's just a lot to take in. I mean, you are Jeff Winger, the guy who doesn't commit and now you are into Annie who is… well she is Annie. It's just a lot to take in" Britta said then sighed taking it all in at once

"So, has Annie been texting and calling you?" Jeff asked

"Um, she might be busy. You know being an intern for the FBI must be a big deal" Britta lied hoping he would believe her

"You're right" Jeff said causing Britta to take a silent sigh of relief "I am going to go. I need to grade some papers"

"Good luck Teacher man" Britta said

"Yeah, whatever" Jeff said then stood up leaving. Britta quickly went back into her room. She took off the covers and after packing she zipped the duffle and left her room. Britta grabbed her phone and keys and left her apartment going out of the apartment complex and getting a taxi into the airport

Annie laid on her bed sleeping as she heard her phone buzzing. She picked up her phone where she saw Britta calling her

"Hello" Annie said as she answered the phone

"Annie, I am at the airport" Britta said causing Annie to get out of bed and slip on her shoes

"I will be there in a minute. See you there" Annie said then hung up. She grabbed her bag and left her apartment and down the stairs until she reached the car park. She got inside her car and drove to the airport. Once she got to the airport she saw Britta waiting and Annie parked and rushed out hugging Britta as tightly as she could

"Annie, are you alright?" Britta asked looking at her friend with concern

"Yeah, I just need to talk to someone" Annie said

"Why don't we go to a café" Britta suggested with Annie nodding. They put Britta's things in Annie's car and they got in driving out of the airport and to a nearby café that was still open this late at night

"So, explain" Britta said as the two sat down in the empty

"Um, the day I found out about my internship I went to talk to Jeff who was a bit upset about me and Abed leaving. We talked then…kissed. We didn't talk about until the day before I left when I went to see him again and talk about the kiss. Things happened and the two of us slept together" Annie explained looking on guiltily

"And you are pregnant" Britta finished "What is going to happen?"

"I don't know. I mean Jeff said he would wait for me when my summer internship would end but as everyone knows Jeff has daddy issues. He doesn't like commitment and even if he does want to be with me he doesn't want a kid" Annie said

"Annie, you should tell him" Britta suggested

"Then what would happen. He would leave and my child would just be like Jeff without a father and use people all their life because of that" Annie said then wiped her tears causing Britta to grab her hand in comfort

"They won't because they will have a brilliant mother and a brilliant father. Just tell Jeff" Britta said

"I'm sorry Britta but I don't think I can. And don't tell Jeff" Annie said standing up with Britta doing the same

"Ok, it's not for me to tell" Britta said with a shrug with the two then walking out of the café and to Annie's car

"You know, if it's a boy you can name it Chewbacca. Troy once told me that was a unique environmental name" Britta said with Annie giving a small laugh

"You should google that name next time" Annie said then started the car driving back to her apartment

Hope you enjoyed and I will update tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Community but I own this story

Jeff sighed as he took another sip of her scotch. He had never felt like this before. He had never felt lonely without someone by him. All his life he didn't need anyone because all he needed was some scotch, Netflix and some woman for the night. But now he needed Annie by his side looking at him with her lovely smile and laughing with her beautiful voice

He picked up his phone and saw the last texts from him and Annie. They were always texting, if they woke up they called each other, if they were bored at work they texted each other

"God, what is the matter with me" Jeff whispered as he rubbed his eyes in annoyance. He put down the glass of scotch and called Annie but knowing she wouldn't answer. Surprisingly Annie did answer and he took a sigh of relief knowing she was alright

"Hey Jeff" Annie said through the phone slightly nervously

"Hey Annie. How is the internship?" Jeff asked

"Good, good, I have been working with good people and doing good things. How is Greendale?" Annie asked

"Good, I have just been grading papers so it has been pretty boring" Jeff said

"Um, Jeff" Annie said as he could tell that she was nervous

"Annie, are you OK? You sound nervous" Jeff said confused

"Jeff, I am staying in Washington" Annie said shocking Jeff

"Wait, what, how come?" Jeff asked

"They have given me a job and I have accepted. I won't get a job at Greendale so I have got this one" Annie explained

"But… what brought this along?" Jeff asked

"Life did, if I go to Greendale I won't really get anything out of it but if I stay in Washington I can live my life. Just let me do this" Annie said

"Um OK. I have to go" Jeff lied

"Ok, bye Je…" he didn't let her finished as he hung up and put it phone down

Meanwhile in Washington Annie looked at her phone with tears falling down her face and her hands shaking. She heard footsteps and Britta walked in

"Are you alright?" Britta asked sitting next to her friend as she cried

"Um, I told Jeff I wasn't come back to Greendale" Annie explained

"What, what do you mean?" Britta asked

"I told Jeff that the FBI gave me a job and I was staying in Washington" Annie said

"Annie, you have to believe me when I say that you coming back won't make Jeff go. He has changed since we all first met and what we first thought about him has changed as well. Please Annie, think about this" Britta pleaded

"I can't Britta. I am not giving him the chance to leave me. I wouldn't be able to deal with this" Annie said shaking her head

"Ok, why don't you get some sleep. You look pale and tired" Britta said causing Annie to nod and stand up going into her room. She shut the door behind her and chucked herself on the bed with more tears falling down her face

The next day at Greendale Community College Jeff walked down the hallway looking at his phone in annoyance and loss. Annie wasn't coming back, she was going to stay in Washington and she was going to leave her like Pierce, Troy, Shirley and Abed had did so. Suddenly he felt something hit his chest and looked from his phone seeing Michelle Slater, his old statistics teacher and ex-girlfriend stood in front of her smiling at him

"Jeff, long time no see" Michelle said with a slight smirk

"Michelle, you're back" Jeff said surprised

"Yeah, I left for a bit but I have decided to come. I see you are a teacher now" Michelle said

"Yeah, Law. I finished as a student and came back as a teacher. I am doing Summer School right now. Some students cannot pass" Jeff said as he put his phone away

"Well, it is nice to see you again. Why don't we have a drink sometimes" Michelle suggested

"Um. I don….actually, that might be nice. Yesterday wasn't a nice day for me so yeah" Jeff said

"Well I will see you after work. Goodbye Jeff" Michelle said then left. She could make her stop thinking of Annie. She could stop him aching from Annie


	4. Note

I am thinking of doing a time top of 9 to 10 months so Annie has had her baby. I would like you to give me suggestions for names and gender on the baby. I hope you are all OK with that


End file.
